huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tison
Tison is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Gabon, Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Nicaragua and Survivor: Cagayan. Survivor: Panama Tison began Survivor: Panama on the blue Bayoneta tribe, where he and Spencer argued early on about building the shelter. With another argument occurring between Peighton and Alexis, the tribe was forced to picks side. Tison became apart of the majority, aligning with Alexis, Joey, Kayla and Sarah. At the tribes first loss on Day 1, the five voted out Beau. With power on his side, Tison remained safe as Bayoneta won the next three challenges. At the Tribe Dissolve, Tison was switched to the purple Casaya tribe along with Spencer. Though initially without allies on the tribe, Tison was approached by the Viveros Alliance and became apart of the majority. At the Day 9 Double Tribal Council, the alliance of eight voted out Catherine who had earlier conflict with the original Viveros tribe members. Tison formed a strong friendship with Marina, Katrina and Bianca following their next immunity win, and felt comfortable that he would not be targeted first amongst his eight person alliance. At their next loss, the majority voted out Natalia to maintain more power. Casaya lost the next immunity challenge, and learnt that they would be voting out two people on the same night. Tison was told that Matthew and Rachel were the targets. However, some of the Viveros Alliance flipped on Tison because of his new friendships and he was blindsided at the second vote. Voting History Survivor: Gabon Tison was originally on the yellow Kota tribe during Survivor: Gabon. Fortunately for him, the Kota tribe won the first four immunity challenges and they never had to go to tribal council. At the tribe switch, Tison was switched to the Fang tribe along with Travis, Priya and Vanessa. When Fang lost the next immunity challenge, three outsiders along with the help of Priya voted out Tison in a 4-2-1 vote. He lasted 13 days. Survivor: Philippines At the start of Survivor: Philippines, Tison was placed on the yellow Tandang tribe. They won the first six immunity challenges and never had to vote out a member of their tribe. At the tribe dissolve, Tison moved to the Kalabaw tribe along with his original members Elyse, Montana and Mitchell. The four of them, along with Domenic, voted out the minority of the tribe in the hopes of gaining more power in the merge. The only time that this power was challenged was when the use of a Hidden Immunity Idol sent Elyse home. Tison made it to the merge and was immediately considered a target as he and his alliance were in the minority. After a blindside sent Catherine home, the post-switch Kalabaw was next. Tison was the third casualty, following Domenic and Monatana, making him the fourth member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Tison voted for Mitchell, his former ally to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Nicaragua Tison returned for Survivor: Nicaragua on the blue Espada tribe. They were weaker in the immunity challenges, losing the first three. At the first tribal council, Beau was voted out for lacking social bonds with the women on the tribe. Ryan was the next person to be voted out by the majority alliance. At this point, the women controlled the Espada tribe. When they lost the next immunity challenge, Tison was targeted by them and he was voted out in a 5-3 vote. Survivor: Cagayan In his most recent season, Tison returned to Survivor: Cagayan. He was placed on the green Luzon tribe, labelled a brain for his perceived street smarts, as well as academic ability. At the first Tribal Councils for the Brains, Tison was able to make bonds, but did not vote with the majority alliance. This resulted in the loss of his allies, including Richard and Spencer. He was able to make the tribe switch and joined the purple Solana tribe. The Solana tribe experienced a string of Tribal Councils and immunity losses. He was originally a target for his loud personality when Ryder went home, but was safe. At this point, Tison remained strong and stayed quiet in order to stay. Tison was able to make the Merge. With safety in numbers, the votes were tied between Liam and Caroline, saving Tison from elimination. Caroline was voted out that night. By Day 25, Catherine was being perceived by the other castaways as a floater for not making any strategic moves and she was voted out. After Axel, a strong threat was voted out, Tison was considered the next target. For being apart of these alliances with the eliminated castaways, Tison was also eliminated and became a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for her fellow Brain and eventual runner-up, Lora to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *The only two times that Tison made the merge, they were black tribes and he was voted out on Day 30. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways